Simple Complications
by queenofhearts14
Summary: Love. A Simple Word. A complicated meaning. A night where Kagome and Inuyasha learn the simple meaning of love. This is my first fanfic so please review...and no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

Love.

A simple word.

Yet as he looked down at his dark-haired love nothing could seem more confusing.

He raised a hand to caress her creamy smooth skin and smiled when she mumbled a few incoherent words into his touch. She was perfection. Even though he never admitted it before he couldn't deny it now. Sprawled across the futon her deep black hair making a fan around her creamy, white body.

He gulped. The word body made his gaze travel up and down her soft body rapped around with a thin, silk cloth. _She is so beautiful, _was the only thought that crossed his mind. He almost groaned out in frustration as her body had moved closer to his reminding him of her state of undress under the VERY see-through cloth. Though careful not to wake her even though he REALLY wanted her up at the moment he gently began to kiss and nip at her neck. And was momentarily distracted with a giggle. He looked up and was met with possibly the most beautiful creature on this world.

As he continued his nipping and teasing of her now very tender flesh, he turned his body so that the angel was above him. She giggled yet again and he had thought that the sound of her girlish giggles was the greatest thing that approached his ear. Boy was he ever wrong…

He stuck out his tongue to taste the delectable above him and her was met with the sound of her moan. He liked that sound. He liked that sound A LOT. And thus he decided that he wanted to hear it much, MUCH more. Being the dominant male that he was he had flipped himself over so now she was on bottom. His dearest made a mewl of protest, "Yasha," but his whispered huskily in her ear, "You got your chance to lead last time now… its my turn to seduce you, Kagome." Kagome, he noticed with a sense of huge male satisfaction didn't make any sound of protest.

As he got rid of the thin cloth covering his soul mate, Kagome took pleasure in removing the same material that hung low on his waist. (A/N: DrOoL) Inuyasha looked at his love and bent down to capure her lips in his and almost lost his balance on his propped up elbows from the fire of passion that shot through his blood. Kagome dug her hand deep into his hair and let out a loud and sensual moan. This made Inuyasha happy both in his eyes and down his body. It was this part of his body that was pressed hard into Kagome. Inuyasha prayed for all that he was worth that she wouldn't fell it. Then, Kagome pulled back and smiled that all knowing smile. She noticed. Inuyasha started to mutter in his head all of the curses that came to his mind at the unforgiving timing of god.

That was until Kagome started her attention to her favorite part of his body… his ears. (A/N: … You hentai you…) As she rubbed his ears with her fingers Inuyasha suddenly found a renewed sense in god. But it didn't stop there… nope... HIS Kagome would not permit to sell him short… no it was then she started to kiss and nip at his ear as Inuyasha was with her neck. Heaven was the only way to describe the position he was in. As Inuyasha was sure… there was going to be some tongue too. That was until…


	2. Chapter 2

Recap…

Heaven was the only way to describe the position he was in. As Inuyasha was sure… there was going to be some tongue too. That was until…(dun dun dun)

ON WITH THE STORY…

A soft sniffle was emitted form the corner of the room and Inuyasha turned to see a smaller version of his angel. In the corner was a small child about the age of four and she had her mother's silk black hair, which had a bit of silver at the tips, and her father's golden eyes. She also had attained her father's ears although hers were smaller and had a little black heart on the left ear. She was petite and cute but when thrown into a rage she scared even Inuyasha himself. A soft rusting sound made him turn his attention to his wife and saw that she was handing him a pair of boxers and she herself had put on her nightgown. As he was wearing the article of clothing he wondered mildly _How'd she get a hold of these? _That thought soon fled when the girl softly walked up to them.

"What's the matter baby?" said Kagome in a very sexy, yet motherly voice. This was replied with an adorable voice that claimed, "Nightmawe.", which was topped of with a little sniffle. Now Inuyasha was a very controlled person but the top five things that made him loose control were the following:

5.) Being Weak- Made him frustrated and angry.

4.) Kouga- Made him angry… to say in the least… the stupid wolf…

3.) Ramen- Made him go crazy… soooo good…

2.) Kagome- Made him… well… happy in MANY ways…

His pup, Divya- Made him want to jump at the sight of her and cuddle her senseless.

And that is what he did, he jumped out of the futon and picked up his child. His kissed her on the forehead with so much tenderness Kagome almost wanted to weep. He walked back slowly to the futon and lay Divya down between himself and her mother she looked to her mother and Kagome kissed Divya on her cheek. Inuyasha, in one swift movement, pulled up the covers and stoked their child's hair. Divya catching on to her mother's finger in one tiny hand and her father's in another tiny hand had closed her eyes to go of to sleep. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her for a few minutes as if not believing their luck at having such a joy in their lives. They felt their child relax and drift off but not before muttering in her cute voice, "I wuv you."

Inuyasha's heart swelled up with pride and love for their child and he kissed her once again on the head and Kagome followed suit. The both kissed gently and settled themselves their happiness and their joy lying in their very arms.

Love.

A simple word.

With many emotions. Yet, with love there are no boundaries and no limitations its actions can be as simple as a peck on the cheek or as complicated as a wedding but in all of time. A small voice will speak out louder than the rest. The voice of a child saying a simple, "I love you."

Love.

A simple complication.


End file.
